Betazoid
This article is about the Betazoid species. For other uses, see Beta (disambiguation). For the Betaziod Homeworld, see: Betazed 'Introduction' The Betazoids were a telepathic humanoid civilization originating from the planet Betazed, and were members of the Interstellar Coalition 'Biology' Externally, Betazoids were physically indistinguishable from Humans in every aspect but one: the irises of their eyes were completely black. Betazoids reach rapid eye movement (REM) sleep at a different frequency from other humanoids. 'Reproduction' Betazoids had a gestation period of ten months. They could even cross-breed with Humans, along with other humanoid races like Klingons and Tavnians. Marriages to other telepathic species was discouraged, as the resulting offspring of those unions could develop unpredictable powers. As such relationships between Betazoids and Vulcans were generally discouraged, those the two people's conflicting cultures helped in many respects to prevent this. 'Lifespan' In mid-life, Betazoid females undergo a physiological change known as "The Phase" during which their sex drive increased by a factor of four or more. Mature Betazoids could also suffer from Zanthi Fever, which caused them to lose control over the projective aspect of their empathy. That could result in people around them acting as if they had experienced the same general emotional state as the affected Betazoid, though they were directed by their own subconscious desires, fears, and other emotions. 'Telpathy' Betazoids were natural telepaths, an ability centred in their paracortex, with psilosynine being a main neurotransmitter. Most Betazoids developed their telepathic skill in adolescence, but a few were born with their telepathic abilities already active. These individuals were almost always extremely talented and powerful in telepathic terms, but also unable to screen out the noise of other people's minds, so they generally suffered mental problems of varying severity depending mostly on when the problem was diagnosed. On the other end of the scale were a few individuals who develop psionic abilities which were far below average for this species. Those Betazoids were barely able to sense even strong emotions (empaths) of other people, not to speak of thoughts. The common psionic abilities of Betazoids extended from sensing thoughts and/or emotions, over projecting thoughts and/or emotions, to manipulating the minds of others. How capable they were in performing any of those feats depends somewhat on their genetically defined psionic strength, their psionic training, their familiarity with the scanned being, their general mental and physical condition and the species of the subject race. Inter-species reproduction involving Betazoids often affected the psionic abilities of the offspring – most commonly the children of such a union develop empathic abilities as their primary psionic talent, while their telepathic abilities, though existing, were rather below average for Betazoids. Usually the telepathy of these half-breeds, without extensive training, was limited to communication with other empaths or telepaths and full telepathic contact with emotionally very close persons. All full Betazoids are unable to read the thoughts of Ferengi, Breen, Ullians, or Dopterians, but some half-Betazoids have been occasionally successful in sensing the emotions of some of these species. Additionally, even full Betazoids seemed to be able to psionically influence some of these species. Some hidden mental teachings are able to unlock the ability of telekinesis in Betazoids, however such training can leave Betazoids mentally unstable. 'Culture' 'Cultural Dogma' Due to their telepathy, Betazoid culture embraced honesty almost to a point considered rude by other cultures. Bluntness is considered a common trait in their people. Lying is also seen as a mental illness, as few Betazoid's would wilfully lie when their minds could be read by another. Betazed had a complex hereditary nobility. Betazoid tradition had children genetically bonded to a future spouse. Betazoid society is matriarchal. 'Mythology' Their religious belief system involved polytheism, believing in the Four Deities and in the Great Fire. Cultural artefacts are also very important, including the Holy Rings of Betazed, and the Sacred Chalice of Rixx; which was held by the ceremonial ruling house of Betazed, the House of Trio. In modern times, the Rings and the Chalice are actually social, or political symbols more associated with Betazoid royalty, than religion. 'Family Life' In the Betazoid wedding ceremony, all participants are traditionally nude, not only the bride and groom, but the guests as well. 'Society' Betazoids have a pseudo-religious, semi-matriarchal society. Ruling houses, descended from various legendary figures, make up a planetary council that speaks for all citizens; each house broadly encompasses the interests of millions of people, in rough geographic locations (and along certain familial lines). The system of representation can be complicated by the fact that Betazoids can petition along their matri-lineal lines in order to be heard, in much the same way that a citizen might write a letter to a representative in a representative democracy. Each house claims its mandate from its legendary founder, an acolyte of the Betazed mythic hero Krystaros. Fortunately for them, the Betazoid telepathy and empathy meant that warfare was a largely foreign concept for much of Betazed history. The earliest records of conflict in Betazoid history indicate a spiritual war with non-corporeal entities—described as demons in ancient religious texts. Betazoids presumably evolved their telepathic abilities to combat such beings, and in the process created a society whereby honesty and compassion were paramount: Few Betazoids could bear to feel the pain or discomfort of fellow citizens, especially on a large scale. Betazed wholeheartedly contributes to and partakes in science and technology projects, and this shows. Their cities are built with large mushroom-shaped structures that rise up on thin spires, leaving more of the ground open for natural growth. The result is that the average Betazoid has a very high and enjoyable standard of living, while the citizenry have little fear of discontent; an unhappy Betazoid is often quickly discovered and counselled by friends, neighbours, and family, all of whom want to re-establish the pleasant environs. 'History' Foundation of the Kingdom Tradition holds that Grax the Great granted a charter to the Yvon of Troi for their efforts to unify the Betazoid city states, thereby making the House of Troi the largest of the royal houses. This is one of the first events in Betazoid history that was written down, as Betazoid history before this point was largely passed on telepathically. Over the years, the title to the leader of Betazed passed to the queens of Nalia, following the abdication of Queen Yvon to prevent her daughter, Princess Kenstran Troi from assuming the throne and prompting the civil war Kenstran desired. House of Nalia Yvon abdicated the throne by declaring her daughter the result of an illegitimate affair and ineligible to rule. Since maternity testing was not yet developed on Betazed in the 1700s, Kenstran was removed from the line of succession by scandal. In her stead, Stoda of Nalia became Queen Stoda III of Betazed. Stroda's first act was to issue an edict in 1707 that established the 20 Royal Houses as the ruling council, the future Royal Assembly of Noble Houses, thereby establishing a constitutional monarchy and parliament, helping to avert civil war and dissolution of the Kingdom. Contemporary Era The Betazoids broke the warp drive barrier with their first warp ship, the Avandar in 2139. Tragically the planet was conquered in the New Xindus Cooperative in 2153, and the largely defenseless planet was conquered. It would not be liberated until 2155 by the Interstellar Coalition. Category:Species Category:Royal Kingdom of Betazed Category:Sentient Species Category:Coalition Member Species